As digital cameras gain popularity, the volume of digital pictures taken by users grows rapidly. Although these pictures may be conveniently stored in storage devices, at least some users prefer to store their pictures in a printed format. For those users, a media binder is a desirable option for storing their pictures.
Currently available media binders typically come in manufacture-fixed designs with no or very few customization options. As a result, such media binders typically either do not allow the user to customize the binder appearance or they require complicated and/or difficult customization processes. Therefore, what are needed are media binders that are easy to customize and assemble, provide aesthetically pleasing binding results, and may be manufactured efficiently and cost-effectively.